goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Tweet misbehaves at Great Wolf Lodge (Peppa's version)
Cast Ivy - Tweet, Tweet’s Dad, Zoe Zebra and Chao Emma - Peppa Pig and Cosmo Salli - Suzy Sheep Tween Girl - Emily Elephant Princess - Rebecca Rabbit Young Guy - Dylan Dog Steven - Danny Dog and Clerk Dallas - Boss Boom Bro Kate - Eris David/Evil Genius/Zack - Boy Transcript Tweet's dad: Tweet, you're going to Great Wolf Lodge with peppa and her friends. Tweet: yay yay yay yay yay! I can't wait to go to the great wolf lodge with peppa and her friends! Tweet: Uh oh! It's peppa pig! Peppa: Tweet, you better behave at great wolf lodge, if you have four strikes or if you lose four strikes, will you be ground, understand? Tweet: Yes, I understand. Peppa: Okay, and one more thing. If me and my friends saw you do the wrong thing there! you will be grounded! Tweet: Okay, I will be good! Peppa: Okay, let's get on the bus that is heading to Great Wolf Lodge! Tweet's dad: Okay, you two have fun there! (100 minutes later) Peppa: Okay, Tweet, have fun and be good. Tweet: Hey, Chao, can i go on the waterslide? Chao: Okay! Just make sure you stay with us! Suzy Sheep: And don't wet yourself while you are going down! Zoe Zebra: Besides, You really have a bad habit of doing that. Tweet: I know I know! Just stop talking and Let's go! Eris (Sinbad): Alright Tweet, just wait for Danny Dog and the rest and we will go! (5 minutes later) Tweet: Screw this line! I just want to go down the waterslide! Cosmo: Tweet! Be patient or else, we are taking you down the waterslide with us! (after 15 wasteful minutes) Tweet: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! This is so awesome! I'm so glad i'm here! This is the best day ever! Tweet: Woo-hoo! (Tweet is stuck with four people on the slide) Tweet: Uh-oh, I'm stuck! These four idiots are in the way! (10 minutes later) (Dylan Dog, Peppa Pig, Eris, Cosmo, Dylan Dog, Zoe Zebra, Suzy Sheep, Emily Elephant, Rebecca Rabbit, Chao and Tweet are stuck as well) Rebecca Rabbit: Oh Great! Now we're all stuck! Tweet: That's it, i'm going to take care of the four people! Eris: Wait Tweet! peppa Pig: Wait Tweet! Danny Dog: No no no no no no! Chao: We don't know wait you're doing! Zoe Zebra: please don't do it, Tweet! (*Sigh*) Dylan Dog: You had to severly injure four people stuck on the slide! You made Danny Dog cry! Suzy Sheep: That's strike one for doing that! Zoe Zebra: Remember wait Peppa just said! If you lost four strikes, you are grounded! Eris (Sinbad): Now let's just go to wave pool before someone finds out about this! (at the wave pool) Emily Elephant: Hey Mr. lifeguard, nice viewing you from up here! rebecca Rabbit: Hey Suzy Sheep, why are you lying down? Suzy Sheep: I am just relaxing from down here! Announcer: Attention guests, the Small Soldiers movie will be playing near the wave pool. We hope you enjoy the movie! (Dolby City logo plays) Danny Dog: Yay! The Small Soldiers movie is on! Tweet: Oh no! Not Small Soldiers! I hate that movie, I got to do something to prevent the people from getting into the wave pool. Tweet: Wait! I know, This is one thing that always guards people. I Guarantee that people will get out of the wave pool because of this! Ha! (14x) Tweet: Hey everybody, there are stingrays in the wave pool! get out of the pool immediately, thank you! (People scream sound effect is heard) (10 minutes later) Announcer: Sorry everyone, that was just a false alarm. There were no stingrays in the wave pool, someone was making a prank about stingrays in the wave pool. Suzy Sheep: Tweet! what the heck were you thinking! Cosmo: You've just scared everyone in the wave pool! Emily Elephant: If you didn't want to watch Small Soldiers! You would've just went on the waterslide instead! Eris: I agree with Emily, Cosmo and Suzy! Chao: Me too! Rebecca Rabbit: Me three! Peppa: Tweet, I've heard that you made a prank about stingrays in the wave pool, but there's none. So that's a second strike for bragging everyone is the made pool, do you understand? TWeet: Okay, I understand Peppa. Peppa Pig: I understand that, not let's go to the other water park. (at the big foot pass) Tweet: Ugh, do i have to do big foot pass? Rebecca rabbit (offscreen): Yes Tweet, just do it, and wait your turn! Tweet: Are you really serious, that boy is stuck between the big foot pass! Zoe Zebra (offscreen): Tweet, wait until we see him fall off of finish. Tweet: No, let me take care of him! Suzy Sheep (offscreen): Oh no! not again! Eris and Danny Dog (offscreen): don't do it, your gonna! (Flood the pool) Chao: Tweet, this is second time you have severly injured someone! Emily Elephant: You're so lucky, that you're not in jail! Peppa: Tweet, i saw you push the boy off the big foot pass, now that's strike 3 for doing that! Boss Bomb Bro: Um, we will be right back after this commercial break Peppa: You know what tweet? just behave tommorow or else you are in big trouble! good night! (The Next Day) Clerk: hello, and welcome to dunkin donuts, may i take your order? Tweet: I would like 15 million donuts and 1000 hash browns! and fifty coolattas. Rebecca Rabbit: Tweet, that's too much! Suzy Sheep: Can't you just order less? Tweet: Fine, because i am really hungry and want to play games! Rebecca Rabbit: Really? now you are just being rude! Suzy Sheep: Let's just grab our food, and we'll head to the arcade! (at the arcade) Danny Dog: gr (7x)! this thing won't go into the container, i really wanted the jackpot! Eris: Calm Down, Danny, let's just go play another game. Tweet: Oh boy! time to win some tickets, throw ball 1! Tweet: Dang it! Throw ball 2! (Wilhelm scream is heard) Tweet: Sorry, Throw Ball 3! (6 pointless throws later) TWeet: This last ball better go in! (the ball hits Tweet) Tweet: You know what! Screw this game! (The ski ball machine is set on fire) Tweet: Oh No! I set it on fire! Boy: Sniff sniff! what's that smell! it's fire! get out! (Dylan Dog, Peppa Pig, Eris, Cosmo, Dylan Dog, Zoe Zebra, Suzy Sheep, Emily Elephant, Rebecca Rabbit, Chao and Tweet escape) (The Great wolf Lodge explodes) (at the bus) Peppa: Tweet, what the heck where you thinking, you just destroyed the entire great wolf lodge! That's strike 4, you got 4 strikes, so you're grounded grounded grounded until the Great Wolf Lodge gets rebuilt! Tweet: I'm sorry, Peppa, it was just an accident! Peppa: No it was not, Tweet! It was on purpose, banging on the skee ball machine in frustration is not a joke! It can cause fire and it is very dangerous. Zoe Zebra: Even, me, Suzy and Emily are still on our swimsuits because of you! Chao: Thanks a lot Tweet! Dylan Dog: Now it will take 6 days to repair the great wolf lodge! Eris: You could've killed thousands of people because of you, in fact, you made Danny Dog cry as well! Peppa: When we get home, your parents will ground you even more! (At home) Tweet's dad: Tweet, how dare you misbehave at great wolf lodge! that's it, you're grounded until the Great Wolf Lodge gets rebuilt! You will eat Fruits and Vegetables like Mufasa! Go eats some fruits and vegetables right now! Tweet: Why would this happen to me? (meanwhile with peppa and her friends) Peppa: Come on, Dylan Dog, Peppa Pig, Eris, Cosmo, Dylan Dog, Zoe Zebra, Suzy Sheep, Emily Elephant, Rebecca Rabbit and Chao! let’s go to coco Key Water Resort while Great Wolf Lodge is being repaired Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Tweet gets grounded